The Hero of Oakvale
Summary The Hero of Oakvale was an ordinary farmboy born in the rural town of Oakvale to Scarlet Robe, a retired Hero, and an ordinary townsman named Brom. One fateful day, after scrounging up the money to purchase his sister Theresa a birthday present, Oakvale was besieged by bandits, slaughtering virtually all of its inhabitants. The Hero was only saved by the timely intervention of Maze, a powerful member of the Heroes Guild, who subsequently takes the boy under his wing. Offered the chance to train at the Guild to become a Hero himself and avenge his parents, the farmboy soon found himself at the crossroads of a greater destiny than any he could have ever imagined, one that could decide the fate of Albion and beyond. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: The Hero of Oakvale; The Hero; Farmboy; Chicken Chaser Origin: Fable Gender: Male Age: Mid 20s By the end of the game Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Archer, Master Swordsman, Adept hand to hand combatant, Through use of Will powers: Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Regeneration and Healing (Mid-Low), Able to amplify physical stats through magic for a limited amount of time, able to erect a magical barrier around his body to protect himself from harm, Summoning of ethereal swords and the souls of defeated foes, Can generate omnidirectional magical shock-waves Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Defeated Jack of Blades twice, once while he was in possession of the Sword of Aeons and the final time being while in the form of a Dragon prophesied to be the end of the World) Speed: Supersonic+ (Far superior to Reaver, a Hero that can casually deflect bullets with a cane and can set the ground ablaze from the friction from his movements), Hypersonic+ reflexes/reaction time (Should be capable of reacting to the movement speed he exhibits during Slow Time given precedent set by comparable or weaker characters); Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed via Lightning Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (Immensely superior to any form of creature roaming Albion, this is inclusive of Trolls, Krakens, and Dragons) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Wields Avo's Tear, a blade equal to the Sword of Aeons that can level mountains and create new valleys) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Is superior to Jack of Blades and is the second most powerful Hero ever born, being a master of all 3 Heroic Disciplines) Stamina: Superhuman+ (capable of fighting with a member of the Court of Blades on equal footing) Range: Extended human melee range with Avo's Tear, Hundreds of meters with bow and arrow, Planetary with magic via power-scaling Standard Equipment: Avo's Tear, a Guild Seal, a Bow and quiver full of arrows Intelligence: An extremely adept combatant and one of the only heroes in the history of Albion to have mastered all three disciplines. He also engineered his escape from a supposedly inescapable prison and bested Jack of Blades in combat on two separate occasions. Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of Will Energy to use for spells, and he must either use a potion or wait for it to recharge should he run out. However, it is possible that this was exaggerated for game balance, as his descendants bore a virtually limitless supply of Will Energy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Attack Spells * Lightning: Creates an arc of pure energy which leaps from the fingertips of the caster to the target. * Fireball: Creates a ball of fire in the palm of the caster's hand, which can be sent hurtling towards a target when released. Can be charged to generate larger explosions and deal more damage. * Enflame: Blasts the area surrounding the caster with a wave of fire. Can also send enemies flying backward, giving the caster more room to breathe when surrounded * Battle Charge: Propels the caster forward at a great speed enough speed to set the ground ablaze, smashing into anything in their path and blasting all nearby aside. * Multi Strike: Imbues the user's blade with the ability to strike multiple times with a single blow. The higher the user's level of mastery, the more blows they can stack. * Divine Fury: This devastating spell channels the white-hot fury of the gods into concentrated beams that hit all foes within a certain radius. * Infernal Wrath: This formidable, dark spell calls forth vortexes of energy from the nether realms. A portal opens beneath each victim, draining their life into the underworld. Physical Spells * Physical Shield: Surrounds the caster with a protective sphere of energy that will absorb all damage at the expense of Will, until the caster has no Will remaining. The shield will be removed if the spell is cast again. * Berserk: Sends the caster into a hulking frenzy, increasing speed and strength, while conversely decreasing reason and civilized manners. * Assassin Rush: Propels the caster through space in an instant, allowing the Hero to phase through attacks and teleport to a target's vulnerable backside to counterattack. * Heal Life: Allows the caster to trade in his magical energy for regenerating from wounds at an accelerated pace. This regeneration can also be passed on to non-hostile entities in the vicinity. * Ghost Sword: Summons ethereal blades from the netherworld to do battle on behalf of the caster. * Multi Arrow: Once this spell is cast, each arrow fired is magically transformed into a multitude of lethal projectiles, causing much greater damage. Higher levels of mastery generate even more arrows. One can keep track of the number of shots the Hero has left using Multi-Arrow by counting the number of light motes swirling around them. Each mote represents a shot using Multi-Arrow. Surround Spells * Force Push: Generates a powerful shock-wave which radiates out from the caster, sending nearby enemies sprawling. Useful when greatly outnumbered. * Slow Time: Affects the very fabric of time itself, slowing everything around the Hero to a crawl while leaving the caster immune. * Summon: Wrenches a creature's soul from the netherworld to help the caster in battle. If this creature kills another, it is replaced by the soul of the newly fallen victim. * Turncoat: This insidious spell manipulates the enemy's mind whilst the caster is close enough, gradually turning the target into an unwitting ally. * Drain Life: A singularly unpleasant spell, Drain Life allows the caster to heal himself by sapping the life force of his enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fable Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Adventurers Category:Orphans Category:Warriors Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Adults Category:Microsoft